A Knights Tale
by UltimateTwilightFan55
Summary: The Knights of the Round Table never experience a normal day. Join them in this tale of action, adventure through ancient lands, and love in the most unexpected ways. Currently in progress.
1. Character information

_Hello everyone! Your dear writer "Gypsy" is back._

_Now, ever since "Sonic and the Black Knight" got released I've been seeing many artworks based on the series._

_One of the most drawn versions of it is based on the sonic version of the Knights of the Round Table._

_It's been eating away at me for too long, so I've finally decided to do a fanfic based on this._

_Now for a couple of authors notes: 1) This will be my first fanfic that will contain multiple chapters, I'm just not sure how many thought. 2) I will use Sonic characters in this, but they will go by different names and different personalities. 3) I will be using this first chapter to give you all the info of them so I won't be getting any messages saying 'who's this guy' and 'why aren't you using their actual names'._

_So please bare with me and don't get impatient if I take a while to upload a new chapter. I will finish this fanfic, I promise you all. So here's everything you need to know about the characters of this fanfic._

* * *

Characters

Lancelot (which will be played by Shadow) - age 20

Personality: a hard working knight, highly dedicated to his kingdom, quiet, keeps his emotions hidden, secretly generous and shy.

Perceval (which will be played by Blaze) – age 17

Personality: very skilled, dedicated to her work, can be sharp and rash, rushes through most situations, doesn't work well under pressure.

Gawain (which will be played by Knuckles) – age 22

Personality: powerful warrior, very skilled in fighting, can be rough in battles, not a very good strategist, makes irrational decisions.

Excalibur (which will be played by Sonic) – age 19

Personality: strongest warrior of the Knight of The Round table, dedicated to the queen under any circumstance, works well with others, can be humorous at the worst of times.

Galahad (which will be played by Silver) – age 17

Personality: highly focused on his work, very considerate to his team, can be very quiet, quick with his decisions, the strategist of the Knights of the Round Table.

Lamorak (which will be played by Jet) – age 18

Personality: hard working, can get side tracked, focuses more on him, still dedicated to his queen, often goes on his own and disobeys orders.

Amory (which will be played by Amy) – age 18

Personality: has a kind and caring heart, considerate to all her friends, very skilled in magic, not a very powerful warrior, relies most on her friends for help in a battle, highest maid to the queen.

Vallera (which will be played by Rouge) – age 15

Personality: confident in her skills, prepared to be a knight, brave against all odds, skilled fighter, has high standard abilities, cares for her friends, has a special connection to Lancelot.

Sharaven (which will be played by Shahra) – age 29

Personality: queen of the land, has a pure and compassionate soul, cares for all her citizens, always makes the best decisions, always knows what to say to her knights.

Deskoro (which will be played by Dr. Eggman) – age 35

Personality: evil ruler of the shadows, a dark being, despises anyone out of his rule, wishes to remove Sharaven as the ruler, foes with the Knights of the Round Table.

Agravain (which will be played by Vector) – age 22

Personality: knight to Deskoro, very powerful, rough mannered, can be harsh and unfair in battle, often mouths off to Deskoro.

Gaheris (which will be played by Mighty) – age 23

Personality: knight to Deskoro, highly skilled in battle, very stealthy, can sneak his way through any situation, and knows how to outsmart most members of the Knights of the Round Table.

Setting: the world from Sonic and The Black Knight

* * *

_Well, my dear readers, this is the information you will need to know while reading this fanfic. I will post the next chapter to it soon, maybe in a day or so. Please be patient until then._

_See you next time from "Gypsy"!_


	2. The new soldier

_Hey guys and gals, I'm back! And now it's time to introduce the first official chapter of this fanfic. Enjoy!_

* * *

The land of queen Sharaven was a land of peace and prosperity.

Queen Sharaven dedicated her life and power to keep the kingdom safe and give them the ruler they deserved. Even when disaster is to strike Samovar (that's what I'm naming the land), the queen is never without her knights.

The Knights of the Round Table, the most powerful group of warriors to exist in the land. Their powers and teamwork made them almost undefeatable.

Excalibur, the leader and most powerful. Lancelot, a brave and noble soldier. Perceval, a sharp young soldier. Gawain, a gutsy and strong noble soldier. Galahad, a caring and smart soldier with extraordinary abilities. Lamorak, a strong yet stubborn soldier. And Amory, a kind hearted mage with a loving attitude. Together, these soldiers have overcome impossible odds and have dedicated themselves to keeping peace to their home.

But even in a land as peaceful as Samovar, there is one who intends to rule with a darkened heart. Deskoro, a dark king of the shadows with a hatred of the peaceful land. He wishes to take over the land and rule as a 'proper' king. Although he is equipped with an army of shadow fiends and his two trusted soldiers, Agravain and Gaheris, he has yet to accomplish his goals.

For every one of his attempts have been thwarted by the Knights of the Round Table and their ancient power.

Sharaven cared for the knights and protected them as if they were her own children. But she had sensed many times, time and time again, of Deskoro's power become too great for her knights to withstand.

She wanted to do something for them. To ensure their safety and lives. But she was unsure of what she should do.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a sudden knock on her door.

One of her guards then entered, "Excuse me your highness, the village women you requested has arrived."

"Splendid. Send her in."

This was just who she needed.

The Knights of the Round Table were resting in the room adjacent to the queen's room. Galahad and Gawain were exchanging battle ideas. Lamorak was resting in his chair. And Amory was tending to Lancelot's wounds from a previous battle. Excalibur was not there. He was on his patrols of the town.

The queen then suddenly entered. All the knights bowed to her before she began to speak.

"My noble knights, I would like for you to walk with me. I have something I must share with you all."

The queen then started to leave. The knights quickly caught up and they began to walk to the queen's room. With an increasing curiosity in him, Galahad approached the queen's side and spoke.

"Your majesty, what do you need of us? Do you wish for us to improve our patrols? Is there a task you wish for us to uphold?"

"No, dear Galahad. I wish to know of your thoughts." Sharaven then stopped and turned to look at the knights, who had all stopped along with her. "How long has it been since you have become seven members of the Knights of the Round Table?"

Gawain pondered a bit before answering, "It's been quite some time your majesty."

"And that is what I must speak to you of. I have worried for you my knights. Deskoro's power is rising steadily. I worry for your safety. So I wish to add a new knight to the Knights of the Round Table, to increase your power and ensure the safety of Samovar."

Amory then approached, "Your majesty, we have not known of your intention to grow the Knights of the Round Table."

Lamorak then spoke up, "Your majesty, this new knight you have discovered, are they truly worthy of being a Knight of the Round Table?"

"This young lady I have discovered, I've seen her passion for peace. I have seen her battle against Deskoro's shadow beast and emerge victorious. She truly is empowered to be of the Knights of the Round Table. I wish for her to be introduced to you. Let's continue walking."

Sharaven turned and continued to walk as the knights followed her. When they arrived at the queen's room, the guards opened the door. Once inside, they were all taken by surprise by the appearance of a young women standing in the room.

But the sight to Lancelot left him stunned silent.

The young woman was a bat with long white hair. Her purple wings extended all down her back. She was wearing a knee-high white dress and had a white flower in her hair. Lancelot stared into her bright green eyes that bore through her thick black lashes. Lancelot felt his heart accelerate. For reasons he didn't know why.

"Vallera, I'm glad to see that you remained here." Sharaven's words brought Lancelot out of his trance.

_Vallera…that is her name…it suits her so well…_Lancelot's eyes grew half lidded.

"I swore to remain here your majesty. I could never disobey the queen." She spoke in a soft voice that made Lancelot's insides melt.

Sharaven turned to the knights, "My knights, this is Vallera. She is whom I wish to join the Knights of the Round Table."

Perceval to a step closer, observing the young bat, "I see. Your majesty, you truly see that she is worthy of being with us?"

"Indeed Perceval. But it would only be right for us to test her abilities."

Vallera cocked her head, "Test my abilities?"

_Dear knight…she is truly stunning…_Lancelot's thoughts once again took over.

"Indeed Vallera. We must see if your power is worthy of a knight. We must learn if you can live up to a promise as a member of the Knights of the Round Table. We will go to the training room and observe your abilities."

Before they were able to move, a loud rumbling roar echoed through castle.

Lamorak understood the roar immediately, "Your majesty, a shadow beast is near!"

"My knights, it's time to attack!"

Sharaven and the knights, with the exception of Vallera, rushed outside of the castle gates. They were instantly brought onto the sight of Excalibur, who was thrown through the air and landed in front of them.

"Excalibur!" Amory leaned down to the fallen knight. His armor was charred and his red scarlet cape was torn.

"Amory…no need to worry, I am well…"

Sharaven looked down to him, "Excalibur, what has happened to you?"

"Deskoro unleashed a shadow beast onto me while my patrols…I attempted to stop it…but I failed…his shadow beast grow continuously powerful."

Just then, the shadow beast that had attacked Excalibur lurched out. It was tall and had long skinny arms and legs. Its fang bore out of its mouth and its eyes pierced red. Its body was full black and bore the shadow king symbol on its chest. It let out a dark roar and stared down on the knights.

Amory helped Excalibur back to his feet and moved him to the back of the group.

"Lamorak! Gawain! Lancelot!"

"Yes your majesty!" The three knights said in unison and positioned themselves, ready to fight. They then drew out their weapons and presumed to attack.

Lamorak attempted to slash at the creature's neck, but it made a quick dodge and strike Lamorak, sending him to the ground. Gawain then strike by attempting to slash its chest with both his swords, but the creature backed up clawed him to the ground with crushing force. Waiting for the perfect opportunity, Lancelot snuck up to the creature and attempted to run his sword up his body. But the creature noticed the fast approaching soldier and clawed at his side. It sent Lancelot flying through the air and tumbling to the ground.

Vallera watched the horrific event before her eyes. She no longer could stand to watch as the ancient knights were being defeated. She caught the creature's attention by throwing a large stone at the creatures head. It glared at her, anger and death gleaming through its eyes, but she showed no fear. She flapped her wings and took flight. The creature spat out a blast of black fire, but Vallera dodged with a swift spin as she charged for the beast. She quickly swooped up its neck and strike at it face. It sent the creature tumbling back, anger and rage grew in its eyes as it clawed at her. But she had swiftly dodged each slash. Lancelot had regained his strength from the attack and saw as Vallera swiftly dodge the creatures attack, very elegant and smooth.

_Her skills are superior…she was born to be a Knight of the Round Table…_

Vallera saw that Lancelot was now standing. In a swift moment, she swerved around the beast and onto the back of its neck. She grabbed at its long ears and pulled, forcing its neck down.

"Lancelot!" She screamed at him.

Her scream brought him out of his thoughts as he quickly rushed to the creature and sliced his sword through its neck, effectively decapitating it. Vallera jumped off its neck and landed softly next to Lancelot. The creature stopped moving and disappeared into black dust. Lamorak and Gawain regained their strengths and walked back to Sharaven, as they now saw that the creature was defeated.

Sharaven then approached, "My knights are you as well?"

"We are well your majesty," The soldiers said in unison.

"Lady Vallera, are you safe?" Lancelot looked at the young back.

"No need to show concern for me Lancelot. I have very minimal damage to me."

"I feel very well knowing that my knights and dear guest are unharmed," She looks to Excalibur, "I will trust Amory to tend to your injuries Excalibur," She looks back to Vallera, "Now, I would like for you all to appoint to ancient chambers. We must start Vallera's knighting at once."

Vallera stared back at Sharaven, "Your majesty, you wish to make a Knight of the Round Table immedeatly? But, I though you wished to test my abilities with the other knights."

"I would, dear Vallera, but your skills in the battle and your teamwork with Lancelot has already proven that you have the true qualities of a Knight of the Round Table. Now, let us go so we may start your ceremony."

"Truly, thank you your majesty."

They all started to walk back into the castle, Vallera with a more beaming smile on her face than when she first entered the castle and learned about the queen's intention for her.

_You truly do deserve to be with us…to be a Knight of the Round Table…dear Vallera…_

* * *

_Well, my dear readers, I think this is a good place to cliff hand this story. I'll see you for the next chapter; hopefully it will be up in about a day or so._

_Until then, bye bye from "Gypsy"!_


	3. Story of a Knight

_Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've had my regents these past few days. But school is over now so I'll have plenty of time to write to you all! Anyway it's time for chapter three everybody! In this chapter, you guys will get a little more into the character of Vallera. And we'll also see Lancelot have more of his thoughts on her…lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

The Knights of the Round Table, queen Sharaven and Vallera went back into the castle and to the ceremony room. The ceremony room was large and opulent. The ceiling was covered in reflecting crystals, creating the imagery of the ancient swords of Samovar. Large pillars held up the ceiling and the door ways to each knight's chambers were on every side of the room. The knights gathered around Sharaven and Vallera stepped forward under the queen's command.

"Vallera, your talented skills and generous heart have proven you to be a great warrior and have shown your heart for your home and those who live in it. You truly have the qualities for a Knight of the Round Table. I, your queen, have approved your abilities to be worthy of a Knight of the Round Table. Now…bow your head."

Vallera bowed her head down gently and shut her eyes, a small smile growing across her muzzle. Lancelot couldn't help but notice her expression, for he was standing next to her.

_So innocent…so graceful…_Lancelot couldn't help but gulp at his thoughts for the younger woman.

Sharaven then pulled out her own weapon, a short blade that shined in brilliant color and glowed in the reflection of the light in the chamber. Sharaven didn't often used her weapon, so she wasn't surprised that she often was dazzled by the look of the blade and how beautifully it seemed to be, almost like looking at an ancient creature.

Sharaven looked back at the young bat that was bowing her head before her. She slightly raised her blade and spoke like a guardian would,

"Lady Vallera, as queen of Samovar and keeper of the ancient knights, I hereby certify you as a Knight of the Round Table."

Sharaven then tapped her blade on Vallera's shoulder and she felt a rush of power and pride rush through her body. Looking back up at the queen, she opened her eyes and smiled more.

"Thank you your majesty."

"It is a pleasure my dear. Now, my knights, please bow to your new member."

Vallera turned around, now being able to see the Knights of the Round Table as they bowed in front of her.

Once they rose, Sharaven spoke, "Now that you are a Knight of the Round Table, we must prepare you for the battles you will face in the future ahead. Dear Perceval, take Vallera and give her the proper armor."

"Yes your majesty. Come Vallera." Perceval left with Vallera following behind, but not before Lancelot was able to get one last glimpse of her.

_Dear Vallera…to what she will look in ancient armor I not know…but wish to see…_

Perceval and Vallera soon arrived in the armor chamber.

Perceval stopped, turned to Vallera and spoke, "For a Knight of the Round Table to be fully protected at all moments, they must wear armor that will not only deflect deadly blows, but allow mobility and stability for the barer. You must choose your garment that will suit you in battle, and then I will supply you with armor matching of your choice." Perceval then went outside of the chamber and left Vallera on her own to choose.

Vallera then began to search the chamber. There were many of brilliant garments, none of which Vallera has seen in her home. But her decision of her garment was chosen at once when she saw a particular garment: a long satin violet dress with a beautiful floral pattern that exposed the shoulders. It looked amazing to her and it was suitable for her. She immediately stripped out of her village clothing, one of which she will never wear again, and stepped into the dress she had found. It was a well fit onto her body and she enjoyed being in it.

"Perceval, I have made my decision."

Perceval re-entered the room and observed Vallera's choice, "I see, it is a fine choice. It is suitable to your size," She paused, "But I must share with you that such gowns like this one are mostly assigned to mages such as Amory. It could be very unstable in battle."

Vallera's expression grew down, "I do understand the conditions of a gown like this Perceval, truly I do, but I am afraid to say that this is the only garment that has appealed to me."

Perceval cocked her head, now in thought, then spoke, "If you truly desire to be the barer of this garment, you may. But I must make an adjustment to it for it to be proper for battle," She draws her rapier, "Remain still." She took a quick dash to Vallera.

Tensing up, Vallera shut her eyes and felt a strong rush of wind against her legs. When she had opened her eyes, she saw that the bottom of her dress had been cut. It was now slightly above her knees. She looked back to Perceval, who was now drawing her rapier back into the sheath.

"Your garment will now be of more stability in battle. Her majesty will accept this change, now regarding that you are its barer. Now I must equip you with your armor."

Before Vallera could speak, Perceval had already made her choice for her. She dressed Vallera in armor boots, shin guards, silk gloves in a soft purple color, and a steel headpiece onto her ears. Thought Vallera had no say in it, she approved of this armor.

"Now that you have been suited with the proper armor, I will escort you to the weapon chamber. There I will summon Gawain, he shall assist you in choosing your weapon."

Perceval left the chamber with Vallera and the two walked through the castle. Soon, they arrived at the weapon chamber. Vallera walked in and Perceval left to get Gawain. After a few minutes, Gawain entered the chamber.

"Vallera, I see that Perceval has fully equipped you with the proper armor. But your armor will not be your only protection in battle. Now you must choose your weapon. The weapon you choose will be your primary protection and if well chosen, will be your best advantage in battle. But your choice of weapon will be of your control."

Vallera inspected all the weapons laid out before her. Swords and blades, daggers and spears, rapiers and katanas, and many other weapons similar to the ones used by the Knights of the Round Table. But one weapon had caught her eye. A long golden crossbow along with several long arrows.

"Gawain, tell me, has any ancient knights from the world of the past been the barer of a crossbow?"

Gawain thought for a long moment before answering, "I do not believe so Vallera. Though throughout history the crossbow has been one of the most versatile and powerful weapon in battle, it has been one of the hardest to master."

Vallera starred down at the crossbow in her hands, "I…I believe I have made my decision. I would like to have the crossbow as my weapon. It could be of great use to the Knights of the Round Table."

"I see. I will not question you on your decision, but I will tell you this. It is imperative that you keep this weapon with you at all times. You may separate with it when we are secure for an extensive period of time. But you must keep it with you at reach if we are to be rushed into battle."

"That will not be of need be Gawain. I shall keep this weapon close to me."

"You have been fully equipped, the proper status for a Knight of the Round Table. It is late now. I will summon Lancelot; he shall show you to your bed chambers. Remain here."

Gawain then exited the weapon chamber, leaving Vallera alone, as he went to find Lancelot. In the time that passed, Vallera took the time to observe her new self. She could not believe that she had gone from a simple village bat to a Knight of the Round Table in such a short period of time. It felt much like a dream. If it was, she wished it would never end. At that moment, Lancelot had walked in the room. He froze at once at the sight of Vallera. Dressed in a lovely garment with armor that suited her so well, the weapon she had chosen that had no effect on her own physical self, and the sweet smile on her muzzle from her being lost in her thoughts.

_Dear Vallera…such a lovely knight…no imperfections, neither physical nor mental…so soft all over…so innocent and harmless…too perfect to exist…_

Vallera came out of her thoughts and looked to see Lancelot, a deep hidden emotion in his eyes that were almost burning into her soul.

"Lancelot?"

_She speaks my name so lovely…it seems so real…_He realized that she was speaking to him and snapped out of his trance. Trying his best to cover himself, he spoke as normal as he could muster, "I see that Perceval and Gawain have given you the proper equipment for a knight. But now I must get you to your chambers, there will be training tomorrow. Please, follow me."

Lancelot and Vallera walked out of the weapons chamber and started to walk through the seemingly endless halls that made up the queen's castle. This had given Lancelot more time to observe Vallera and her new appearance. She walks so smooth and sleek, and he could not ignore how close she was to him. Her small hand was within close reach of his. He stopped himself before the thought of reaching out for it had entered his mind.

_Such a woman like Vallera must be treated with most respect…she is a being, not ones simple treasure…she breathes, she moves…she is to be given a proper gentlemen curtsy…not one of a repulsive barbarian like my own being…_

In luck for Lancelot, he had pulled himself out of his long enduring thoughts when they had reached the room Sharaven has assigned to Vallera.

"These will be your bed chambers. You will sleep here the nights we remain in the castle. At morning the queen will come to wake you and tell of your assignment."

"I see. I very much appreciate the generosity of the Knights of the Round Table. I had thought of the ancient knights to be friendly and caring, but none of it had been of what I have experienced on this day."

Her words regarding the ancient knights made Lancelot feel well. She had known much of the Knights of the Round Table. It was at that moment that he had remembered the battle earlier in the day and the questions that arose from that.

"Lady Vallera, I wish this is not of disturbance to you, but may I ask you of something?"

"You may," Vallera walked into the room and sat on the bed, "Please sit."

Lancelot could not ignore the blush that had arose on his face nor the many thoughts that were raise at her request, but he pushed them aside and sat down on the bed next to her.

"So Lancelot, what is it that you wish to ask me?"

"It is in regards of the battle against the shadow beast that had been encountered earlier. How did you have much knowledge to know how to outwit the creature?"

"It has been something in which I have done throughout most of my childhood. My village has always been attacked and ravaged by those retched creatures. For so long I've stand back and allowed my dear friends to be injured, stolen from and so often killed. I've learned of how to defeat the creatures from the legends of the battles of the ancient knights. I had attempted many of what I learned on most of my first encounters with them. Though I often suffered from injuries, I had soon managed to learn how to defeat them. But my skills could never possible be more of a legend than the power of the Knights of the Round Table."

"M'lady, that is not true. Your skills in battle had suppressed me, Gawain and Lamorak. You had done so well. You have what it takes to be a truly splendid knight."

Vallera smiled wide and a small blushed formed on her checks, "I feel better about my skills hearing such words from a Knight of the Round Table."

"I must be going now, but I wish to show you a true gentleman courtmanship. Lady Vallera, may I kiss your hand?"

Vallera froze and starred at him for a long moment before answering, "You may."

Lancelot had then cleared all of the thoughts he has been experiencing since his introduction to Vallera and focused on the hand that was resting so precociously on her lap. He grabbed it with his left and, using both his hands; he brought it to his face and placed a tender kiss on it.

Vallera felt her face heat up and Lancelot felt as though he would faint from the feeling of it. He momentarily thought of what it would be like to kiss a different part of her body, but he pushed the thought away. It would be too much for her at this point, he knew from her reaction that she was not used to a gentleman's courtmanship.

It was late; it was bets for both of them to get their sleep. Lancelot stood up from the bed and began to walk out the room, but stopped and looked back at Vallera while in the doorway.

"Vallera, you must swear this to me before I depart…"

She starred at him,

"…stay safe for me till morn."

She smiled, "You have my word."

* * *

_Well, there is chapter 3. A lot of special tension with Lancelot and Vallera. Wait until the next chapter, there will be more… ;)_

_See you in a few days!_


	4. Training Day

_Hello my readers! So sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while. I've had a lot of things coming up and after all of it, I've just been so tired. But it's like I promised when I first started: don't worry about me not finishing this story. I still don't know how many chapters it will be, but I promise I will be finishing this story._

_Anyway, onto new matters, this chapter will be packed with action for it is time for knight training! Let's get started!_

* * *

Vallera's eyes fluttered open and she was brought onto the sight of her room. But not her room from the village. It was the room Lancelot had escorted her to last night. She lay across her soft duvet bed with sheets that had matched her garments color. Her room was small, but it was compatible for her. As she rose from her bed, Queen Sharaven entered the room.

"Vallera, you've awaken."

"Good morning your majesty." Vallera quickly rose to her feet and bowed before the queen.

"I see that my knights have fully prepared you," Sharaven looked at the torn dress, "My, what has happened to your garment Vallera?"

Vallera looked down at her dress and back to the Queen, "Well your majesty, while choosing my garment I grew ell attached to this piece, but Perceval had told me of its use rather to a mage much like Amory. So she had made this adjustment to my garment. I do hope it is of your approval."

"Don't worry my knight, it is your garment. It is appeared to be of your advantage to battle. I shall allow it."

Vallera smiled, "Thank you your majesty."

"Now, take your weapon and walk with me. Tis is your first knight training. My knights are awaiting your arrival."

Vallera picked up her crossbow and arrows and followed Sharaven out of her bed chambers and through the halls of the castle. The castle seemed to stretch more than what she had seen when Lancelot escorted her to her chambers. After the walk through the long halls of the castle, Vallera and Sharaven arrived in the training chamber. The other members of the Knights of the Round Table were already there, and Lancelot was the first to notice it.

_My Vallera…she kept the promise she made to me…_

"Greetings Vallera, your majesty," Galahad said, bring Lancelot out of his trance.

"Greetings my Knights," Sharaven said as she watched Vallera walk over to the other Knights, "It is now time to start your training. Galahad, I'd like for you to start."

"Yes your majesty."

Galahad and Sharaven walked to an open space in the chambers. As Galahad stood to a stop, Sharaven grabbed many plates in her arms and threw them one at a time. Galahad drew his spears and threw them at the plates. As the spears broke the plates, rather than going into the walls it bounced off the walls and returned back to Galahad as he expertly caught each one and returned them to his case.

"Very well done Galahad." Sharaven smiled.

Galahad bowed to her, "Thank you your majesty."

"Lamorak, Gawain, it is now time to test your accuracy."

"Yes your majesty," The two knights said in unison.

Sharaven then casted an environment spell and grew many trees in the path of the two knights. In what seemed like mere seconds to Vallera, the two knights effortlessly slashed through the trees in their path.

"Very well done my knights."

"Thank you your majesty," The two knights said in unison.

"Excalibur, Perceval, Lancelot, I'd like to practice your knowledge of these commands. It is imperative that you know these for at anytime we are in battle."

"Yes your majesty." The three knights then readied themselves and listened closely to Sharaven's commands:

"Perry!" SWOOSH!

"Thrust!" SWISH!

"Savi!" SLASH!

"Nare!" SLICE!

"Zema!" SMASH!

"Pariso!" SCITHE!

"Very well done my knights. Your knowledge of the attacks has not diminished. I truly am proud."

"Thank you your majesty," The three knights said in unison then bowed to Sharaven.

"Amory, I wish to see the spells that you have been studying. I like to see how you are in the process to mastering the trademark spells of the ancient knights."

"Yes your majesty." Amory stepped forward, summon out her rod and started to chant the spells in which she had been learning much about.

BLIZZARD! Long shards of ice rose from the ground. THUNDER! A powerful blast of electricity shot down at the ice crystals, leaving them giving of an electric current. FIRE! A ball of fire hit the ice crystal, melting them. SHEILD! A blue force field appeared around the flames, keeping them from spreading. CURE! A white glow of energy entered the force field and removed the effects of all the previous spells.

"Impressive Amory. Your spells are coming together very well. Soon you will be capable of mastering spells with no form of trouble."

"Why thank you your majesty." Amory smiled in delight.

"Now, Vallera, it is time for your training."

Vallera stepped forward. She was very anxious to begin, but she was also worried and rather nervous.

_What if my first formal knight training is a failure? What if the Queen becomes disappoint in me while the other knights have been praised? What will the other knights think if me if I fail? _Vallera's thoughts were stopped by the Queens voice.

"Now, according to ancient stories, an archer must practice their aim to be sure of where they may stand in battle. I wish to see how your aim is." Sharaven then casted a spell and a target appeared on the wall next to Vallera.

"Aim toward the target, and then I may see how you are."

Vallera nodded and faced the target. She fumbled for a quick second with her bow and arrow, trying to learn how she should hold it. She quickly understood the proper position to place the arrow and started to concentrate on her aim. She set her eyes on the target, pulled the arrow as far back as she was able to and let it go. The arrow moved fast against the air and hit the target between the outside and middle region of it. Vallera saw where she had hit and instantly felt disappointed in herself. But she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Sharaven standing next to her with a genuine smile across her muzzle.

"I must admit, for what it may seen that you have yet to launch an arrow, but you had done rather well for your first attempt. I am very pleased." Vallera smiled at the queen before she continued, "However, I want to make you more used to the proper holding position of your bow. Lancelot, may you please help Vallera in her hold on her bow?"

The mere second Lancelot heard the queen's command to him; it was as though his heart had instantly begun to quicken, "Me your majesty?"

"Why yes Lancelot. From what I have seen in your training and battle properties, you have the greatest aim. I know you can help Vallera in adjusting hers." She smiled.

"Well, okay your majesty," Lancelot gulped before approaching Vallera and standing by her side.

Vallera looked at him and gave a genuine smile, as though letting him know that she is putting her trust in him. Lancelot felt as though she had put him under a spell by just that simple smile, but he kept himself focused on the task the queen had given him. Vallera turned to face the target once more and lifted her arms, allowing Lancelot to help her adjust her hold and aim. Just one touch against her arms and Lancelot felt as though all the air in his being had been drained.

_Her skin…it feels so soft, and warm…_

The warmth of Vallera's skin was visible through there garment she had been wearing. She looked focused and peaceful, and it was mixing together into a look that Lancelot could not identify. He felt as though his own heart was about to rip out of his own body and break through the armor on his chest. _Just what is happening to me? Is Vallera a secret spell caster? Had Amory put me under some spell while I was resting? Just what is it?_

Lancelot couldn't understand just what was happening to him. He was one of the strongest Knights of the Round Table, both physically and emotionally. So how it was that just the mere presence of Vallera was more than enough to make his well being crumbled into nothing? He knew there was something about her, but he didn't know what.

_Is it the way in which she walks? The way in which she talks? Her reactions to the world around her?...Her soft skin…the warmth she gives of…her sweet smiles…her way in life…her perfectly formed figure that seems as though it was carved by the ancient goddesses…_

Lancelot realized that his thoughts were once again taking over him and he saw that Sharaven was still observing them. He set Vallera's aim just right and let go of her arms. Vallera kept her position and shot the arrow. This time, it hit the very center of the target. And this time Vallera bloomed.

"I had known that you would be of best help to Vallera, Lancelot. Thank you both for doing a marvelous job."

Vallera and Lancelot bowed to the queen and Lancelot observed her from the corner of his vision.

_She truly bows gracefully…_

"Well, my knights, your training have now been finished. I will alert you if any events happen in the town that will need of your assistance. Now dismiss."

All the knights bowed to the queen and then left the training chamber.

* * *

The day had started to go by fast. There were not many requests for the knights and it seemed as though Deskoro was not planning an attack as of the day. The knights were now in the banquet hall. Lamorak, Galahad and Excalibur were discussing plans to stop Deskoro when he attacks again. Perceval and Amory were discussing their thoughts about Vallera's first training to her and telling how they were very impressed with her. But Lancelot was standing in the far end of the banquet hall, staring at the young bat whom had almost been his ultimate downfall in the training chamber earlier in the day.

He still couldn't understand just what was it about her that had caused him to act as her was before. He had spent the majority of his day attempting to understand this, but to no veil, he had yet to find a solution.

_And to believe a knight of my caliber can easily be downtrodden by the presence of a woman…_

"Lancelot?"

The sound of the queen's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Lancelot, I have begun to worry for you since accepting Vallera into the Knights of the Round Table. You have been acting very differently from your normal being. Is everything well?"

Lancelot sighed, "In truth your majesty, there is but one thing that has been in my way since Vallera's arrival."

Sharaven started to grow more worried for her knight, "What might that be?"

Lancelot didn't know how he should tell her, so he said it in the best way he could, "I have been feeling rather strange since Vallera's arrival. I cannot explain it, for it seems to be new to me. I have tried to understand it on my own, but I have yet to do so. I cannot understand it, and it has been invading my thoughts ever since."

Sharaven stared at him, surprised to see her most well skilled knight feel this way. But then she spoke, "I believe I know what you must do."

Lancelot looked back at Sharaven in shock, "You do your majesty?"

She smiled, "These feelings you have are perhaps caused by how little you know Vallera. You have not been given a good opportunity to speak to her and learn about her," She placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'd like for you to speak to Vallera more and begin to know her. It should assist you in understanding what you are feeling."

Lancelot wasn't sure if the queen had fully understood him, but he knew that what she might be telling him could be true. He could do nothing more at this point but attempt the queen's advice.

"I will. Thank you your majesty."

"You're welcome my knight."

* * *

_And that's the end of this chapter! I'll try my best to upload more often; I don't want to keep you guys waiting for too long. Anyway, see you for the next chapter!_


End file.
